The cunning truth
by Kitty Trace
Summary: can you tell when someone loves you or hates you? can someone love you but hate you at the same time? Or is love and hate a big bunch of nonsense? (this is a 2 shot)
1. Chapter 1

_**hey everyone !  
****this is my 4th new story,i hope you like it alot,it`s a two shot.**_  
_**so yeah,read on!**_  
_**sorry i`m being like this,i was let down cos someone dropped out of the poll,oh well.**_  
_**read on!**_

* * *

The Cunning Truth

chapter1...

"DID YOU GET AN INVITE TO MA PARTY"lady j yelled,holding up spare invitations.  
"are you gonna go?"aneisha asked keri,"i am".  
"me too",keri said smiling.  
suddenly their communicators started flashing,they sneak out of the class room and run down the to the janitors closet.  
aneisha slide`s the panel and presses her finger into the panel.  
keri open`s the door and they fill in,dan closes the door and keri pulls the lever,and they plummet downwards.  
in a matter of seconds they are in the hq.  
they gathered round the table,frank turned around and smiled,"today and tommorow you`ve got the day off",he tells them.  
"really?"keri ask`s happily.  
"yes really",frank say`s smiling at her.

"YAY!"aneisha cheered .  
"now off you go and have fun",frank said smiling at them all and shooing them away.  
they rode the elavator upwards and closed the janitor`s closet door behind them.  
"well this should be fun",keri say`s smiling happily.  
"obviously it will be for you",dan said irritated.  
"what do you mean?"keri asked him,looking worried.  
"oh fix up and go buy some new smart`s,you need them",dan snapped angrily.  
a tear spilt down keri`s cheeck and she ran off down the corridor.

"you`ve got some nerve,you know that",aneisha yelled angrily.  
she ran after keri.  
"dude seriously what is wrong with you today",tom asks angrily.


	2. Chapter 2

_**heya everyone,sorry for the long wait,i`ve been working on new stories and also the occasional "keri and dan",and also "did you love me",non stop.  
****so this chapter has a lot of conflict and also the mentions of the song,"come and get it",by selena gomez.**_  
_**i admit i was listening to that song while i was writing this chapter.**_  
_**anyway,i wont deprive you any longer,READ ON PE****OPLE!**_

* * *

chapter2...

keri and aneisha walked through the door and into the livingroom,where there was rock music pumping through the stereo and people dancing.  
aneisha was wearing a velvet green dress,with boot`s and keri was wearing sky blue flannel shirt,with dark blue jeans and flats.  
"this is pretty cool",keri yelled over the loud music as she linked arms with aneisha.  
uh oh ,look who`s coming our way",aneisha whispered,pointing forward.  
keri looked up and spotted dan and tom coming over to them.  
"i thought you liked tom"keri say`s looking over at aneisha.  
"i do ,it`s just,dan upset you,and i dont want him to do it again",aneisha tell`s keri looking back at her.  
"you just admitted you like tom,ahhhhh"keri squeled happily.  
"hello girl`s",a voice said.  
keri and aneisha looked up and smiled.  
"hey tom,hey dan",aneisha said smiling.  
keri looks up at dan,he`s glaring down at her angrily,she look`s away ,flushing angrily.  
sensing the tension between keri and dan,"hey keri their doing karaoke,how about preforming a song?"aneisha suggest`s.  
"erm...ok",keri said looking up at aneisha.  
she walk`s over to the DJ ,he switches the disk`s and attatches a mike to her.  
the music is strange and no one recognises it for a second then,they realise the song is,"come and get it",by selena gomez.  
"when your ready come and get it na na na na",keri sing`s,her voice is soft and melodic,the beat enphazizing her voice.  
"wow,she`s really good",tom say`s looking down at aneisha.  
"she does chior and she love`s this song,even knows the dance routine",aneisha explain`s.  
keri start`s doing the dance routine,and running her hands through her hair.  
the whole crowd is dancing except for dan,who just glares.

the song finishe`s and the crowd cheers,keri`s cheeck`s are blushing,as she walk`s down from the stage.  
"woah,keri you were fantastic!"tom say`s enthusiastically.  
"oh thank`s,that`s nothing",she tell`s him,"boy singing is thirsty work".  
"obviously i was right about you needing those smarts",dan say`s rudely.  
keri cheecks flush angrily,she grab`s a drink of the table and chucks it in his face,"you think your word`s hurt me,but they dont,I just hate the fact  
that you hate me,When I think of you I get sad, but when I think of what you did to me I get mad. When I add both of those together,  
I can't tell whether it's love or hate,i hate you so much right now",keri say`s angrily.  
she walk`s past him and goes outside.  
"**what the hell are you playing at**",tom yell`s angrily.  
"**i was just saying**",dan yell`s back.  
"then tell her your sorry then",tom whispers.

* * *

_**ohhh!  
i think i just left it on a cliff hanger,am i right or wrong?  
PM me if you think i`m right or wrong,or write it in review!  
this is`nt the end though,the final chapter will be posted soon **_

_**so did you enjoy it?  
well look forward to the final chapter,coming soon.  
love from  
tashabasha1999**_

_**xxx**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey guys ,I kinda felt guilty for not letting you have the next chapters and I saw the reviews for it.  
Sorry for the long wait guys.**_

_**This chapter some smooshy scenes and is a little bit R13,PG13.  
(Continue at your own risk)**_

* * *

**chapter 3...**

**Previously**

_Keri had just sung a song and it was really good._  
_But Dan had been acting mean towards her._  
_She didn't know why though._  
_Dan had been mean to Keri again and she has just stormed out,Tom has made Dan go after her,but will Dan find Keri and aneisha has admitted she likes tom! (**shocked,I know o.O**)_  
_And lets see what happens next !_

**3 minutes after Keri stormed out...**

"Keri,where the hell are you!?"dan yells,walking down the corridor of lady j's many giant rooms.  
All he met with was silence.  
Keri couldn't have gone that far, Dan thought to himself,unless she'd been captured by KORPS.  
No...no,she's way too smart to get herself into trouble like that.

Keri can be a stupid,little,arrogant bitch,but she is a sweet smart girl.  
These thoughts were racing through dan's mind As he walked down the halls.

**Dans pov**

I know what I said was hurtful towards Keri, I kind off regretted that afterwards .  
Now that I think about it,Keri is kind of ok.  
She can make not just me,but everyone laugh.  
She knows how to make people happy.  
She is smart , I have no idea why I said that she needs new smarts.

I walk past a small cupboard and hear sobbing coming from inside.  
I open the door a crack and peek in.  
Keri is sitting on the floor,curled up in a ball,crying her eyes out.  
She likes up as the light from the halls filters into the closet.  
Her eyes are slightly reddened,tears stream down her cheeks,her crystal blue orbs shining dull in the half-light,they're full of sadness and anger,her long curly auburn hair hangs in her face.  
She stands up,her fists balled up,"what the hell do you want now!" she yells,tears continuing to stream down her face,leaving shining streaks behind.  
I back away slightly,from where I am ,it likes like she's going to pounce on me.  
"Tom sent me,to see if you were ok and I also wanted to apologise for what I said" I say,leaning against the opposite closet wall and look at her.

"Oh,no...there's no need",she says,looking at me angrily,there's something in her voice,"No need at ALL!".

And then I realise she's being sarcastic,"But I want to",I insist.  
"No,no, I probably wouldn't understand what you are saying,seeing as I need to get some new smarts!" Keri spits,venom ,sarcasm and anger dripping from her voice.  
"Keri... I'm sorry"I say sadly.  
"I try being your friend,but instead of excepting that,you hurt me with your harsh words, I'm trying so,so,so,so hard to get you to accept me,but why so you hate me so much?"she asks,cocking her head to the side .

I look at her,surprised.  
"I don't hate you", I say,looking down at my converses.  
She gives a half-hearted chuckle at this,"If you didn't hate me then you wouldn't say all the mean things you say to me".  
"Listen...I dont know ,maybe I'm still hung up over Zoe leaving,that I can't get used to the fact that your here and having her job", I say sadly,remembering when Zoe had to leave .

"I know that you loved my sister ,ok,Aneisha told me about Zoe,so quit blaming yourself for this,stop using my sister as an excuse",Keri says ,glancing up at me, looking exhausted.  
"Yeah, I was in love with Zoe,then she left that broke my heart,yes, I may use her as an excuse ,but I really d miss her, you cant stop me from blaming myself for her leaving", I say looking at her sadly.  
"me coming and replacing her, I understand ,but I am a person too and I d have feelings and I can get hurt too, Im sad at the fact that I never got to meet my sister and all I have is a picture in my head of a girl that I may never ever get t know,y u think y u miss her the most,try living my life and then see who misses her the most", Keri whispers,turning away from me.  
Some part of me knows that she has started crying ,some part of me wants to run away and go back to the party but another part of me wants to stay and comfort Keri.  
So what I d next is something I know I wont regret.

Tom's pov

I sit down next to Aneisha lady j and,Rowdy argue over what music to put on next.  
Aneisha looks over at me and smiles happily ,her dark brown eyes shining happily.

I wonder where Dan and Keri are,Dan must've found Keri already,what if something bad has happened to then both,like being captured by KORPS.

No their way too smart for that.  
Knowing Dan ,he's probably chatting up girls,which ones could it be this time, Lola,Natasha,Liza,Dani,Rebecca?  
God,Dan can be so irresponsible sometimes,you send him to d something and can't be bothered to pay attention!

Aneisha points over to a crowd that has seemed to have gathered,she grabs my hand and pull me over to the big crowd,as I get a closer look, I realised that there were a few people sitting in a circle with a glass bottle in the middle of the circle.

Melissa come up to us,"hey have you guys seen Dan anywhere?" melissa asks,looking at me intently.  
"Erm...no sorry",i say looking down at my feet.  
"He probably went home early",Aneisha says,plastering a fake smile on her face.  
"probably",melissa says starting to walk off.

"Well that was a lucky escape",Aneisha says,chuckling nervously.  
I nod and smile,we sit down in the circle. Aneisha spins the bottle and it lands on me...

She looks at me nervously .  
I grab her hand and pull her to one of closets.  
I know I wont regret what happens next.

Keri's pov

He hugs me ,wrapping his arms around my waist.  
I bury my head into his warm,muscled chest and let my tears fall.  
I can hear his heartbeat ,ticking away like a clock,the beat seems to sooth me.

He moves his head a little and buried it in my hair.  
It'd felt like we'd been standing like this forever.  
I step back and reach out for the door handle,but Dan grabs my hand and pulls me back.

His hand strokes my face gently,before he crushes his lips against mine.  
He kisses me roughly,licking my lip for an entrance,but I playfully deny.  
He breaks away from the kiss and frowns down at me,a little surprised.  
He kisses me again and keeps begging for an entrance,but every time he does this, I deny him.

He finally loses his temper and squeezes my butt,making me squeal in shock and open my mouth.

His tongue slides into my mouth and we wrestled for dominance,until he won.  
He starts to kiss down my neck ,leaving the occasional Hickey,he chuckles as I give a small moan,gripping onto his shirt.  
His hands start to slide under my shirt.

_I know this is something I wont regret._


	4. Chapter 4: extra chapter!

**Chapter four...**

**7 years later...**

**Dan's pov**

I run through the house chasing after the little infant...  
My daughter, Rosie Anne Morgan.  
Rosie was about to trip but I picked her up just in time.

Her big crystal blue eyes shone happily as she giggled.  
Her dark red hair bouncing around her shoulders.  
She l ks just like her mother.  
I picked up Rosie and walked down the stairs and into the living room.

Her mother was putting Rosie's toys away.  
She looked up and saw me and smiled warmly,"Y u finally managed to catch her ",she said,putting the last toy in the box and then walked over to me.

"Yeah,trying to hide from me like your mother ,huh"I say,tickling Rosie.  
" I didnt hide" she says ,her cheeks flushing pink.  
I chuckle and put Rosie down on the sofa,then wrap my arms around her mother,nuzzling her neck,she giggled and looked up at me with those eyes that I fell in love with.  
She ties her glossy curly waist length dark auburn hair back and hugs me happily.  
"I love you" she says ,kissing my cheek.  
"Well I love you even more", I say nuzzling her cheek.

"Hey, I was thinking that we go see my sister,its been ages since we went there",she says ,looking up at me happily.  
I nod and smile down at her.

I look over at the rack of shelves and look at the photo of two auburn haired girls.  
One had curly red hair and blue eyes and the other girl had straight red hair and green eyes.

The choice I made was something I didnt regret at all.  
The truth I had to admit to myself was hard but it was the cunning truth.

**THE END**


End file.
